This invention relates generally to supporting of percussion instruments during performances, and more particularly to collapsible support apparatus, that can be quickly extended to support a percussion instrument, as for example a drum, during performances.
There is need for such apparatus that can be collapsed for transport, that can quickly be extended when needed, and that is adjustable, for example to change or adjust height of the drum head to suit the drummer, and also to adjust lateral positioning of the drum. There is also need for a way to allow expansion of the apparatus to a pre-set, or pre-adjusted position, so that the drum support need not be adjusted each time the drummer installs his drumming equipment at performance locations.